Datamine
This is a trivia page which contains details of various unused data that can be found within the series' games. Old Remnants The script files within the game include a lot of very old data and some code refers to stuff by old names that have been used during the earlier stages of the game's development. USRDIR\se/normal_se_list This file includes a complete list of the game's sound effects. Within this list, there exists mention of some Announcer files that aren't used in the final game USRDIR\script\btl_define USRDIR\script\StdMoveTbl These files explain various commands within the game's code. Within this game's files the system mechanic "Veil Off" is referred as Liberate and "Concentration" as "convert charge". "Infinite Worth EXS" as "SP Attack". "Shield" is Barrier "Veil Off" = Liberate "Concentration" = Convert Charge "Chain Shift" = Reverse Convert "Infinite Worth EXS" = SP Attack "Shield" = Barrier "GRD Gauge" = Guard Vector There is a section which lists "Validification Flags for Debug". It includes mentions of some system mechanics that may have been planned at some point, but didn't make to final build. There exists some unused screen annotations within the files. Here's a list of them: const def_AISW_EXSkill = "EX SKILL"; const def_AISW_WorthSkill = "WORTH SKILL"; const def_AISW_FaultGuard = "FAULT GUARD"; const def_AISW_ReverseBeat = "REVERSE LINK"; // パッシングリンクのリバビ const def_AISW_GRDAction = "GRD SKILL"; // 仮 const def_AISW_FirstAttack = "FIRST ATTACK"; Exe:Late Characters In the victory quote table, we can discover that French-Bread had already planned the addition of Wagner and Mika by 2014. Code related to them can also be found from the sound-effects. These two characters had already sound effects coded for their walking animation. Voices From "data" folder, we can discover sound effect lists for each character. These sound effect lists have a detailed info about all the SE and voices related to each character. They contain a lot of lines that cannot be found from the voice files within the game. There are even lines for such mechanics like an Escape Burst which haven't been implemented into the game yet. However, there exist proof that all of them have been recorded. For example, back in 2012 when Eltnum first appeared as CPU-only enemy character, she had intro and victory lines that are no longer within the game files. There exists are video of this. Commencing battle.(戦闘、開始します) Battle concluded Heading back.(戦闘終了、帰還します) Eltnum's Unused Quotes Moves Originally, "Infinite Worth EXS" moves could only be used as a finisher when the opponent had under 30% of health left. For that reason, the moves were originally planned to be much longer and flashier. Voice lists reveal the quotes for these attacks were originally much longer. Linne's Infinite Worth EXS full quote The manifestation acting on my will (我が招来に呼応せし顕現 ) The cadence and perpetuity coming from beyond (彼方よりの鳴動、悠久 ) My upcoming strike will grant a hollow demise (これよりの一振り、虚ろの終焉 ) You can't hope to evade or block it (かわすことも受けることもかな叶わぬ！) The true blade which mows even gods, God Mower: Blazing Flash! (神をも薙ぐ真なる刀、神薙・焔一閃！) Out of these, the most interesting is Yuzuriha's "yuz_se_list". It reveals that at the early point of development, she had a projectile move called "Fifth Type: Vivid" (草月一刀流抜刀術伍之型：鮮) which was supposed to come out with command. Move is described as a shockwave that appears when Yuzu swings her sword. Eltnum's sound effect list also reveals an early move that ended up scrapped. From command, she was supposed to use a move called ”Transfer Ride” (トランスファーライド). It is describes in the list that Eltnum would run towards the opponent, grab them with her legs and then slam them into the ground in spinning fashion. Sound very similar to her Slide Air move which is only usable in mid-air. Exe:Latest 'Unused Characters' USRDIR\grpdat Under the "grpdat" directory can be found files for various menus of the game. There are folders that include placeholder files for Londrekia and Kaguya. Kaguya's icons are just red Hyde-icons with KAGUYA (カグヤ) written on them. Londrekia's placeholder icons are just transparent icons with the text "Londo" ろんど written on them in blue. kag_csel_f00.png|Kaguya Character Select Placeholder kag_gauge_1P.png|Kaguya HUD Elements kag_round.jpg|Kaguya Round Start Image lnd_csel00.png|Londrekia Character Select Placeholder lnd_round.jpg|Londrekia Round Start Image lnd_pfl.png|Londrekia Profile Text lnd_text.jpg|Londrekia Profile Text (CharaSelect) 'Unused Voices' The Newly Added Battle Voices Have Existed Since 2012 When you compare the "se_list" from both games you can notice that voices that have been newly included in Exe:Latest are already listed in the older list, but have never existed within the game until now. It further proofs that all the lines listed in "se_list" have been recorded and the files are probably stored on some random hard-drive at French-Bread's office. On the right we have a picture of Linne's "Soukuuga" super attack, which gained one new voice clip in Exe:Latest. Phonon's Original Arcade Ending USRDIR\PackFile\Talk\talk_Pho_90 In the text files, containing the script for Phonon's arcade mode ending text. The text just keeps continuing after the event ends, followed by the text "Unused content". The text is fully translated in the localized version of the game. Originally, Tsurugi was planned to visually appear in Phonon's ending, have a talk with Phonon and tell that she's now free from EFG. Mika's Arcade Mode Events USRDIR\PackFile\Talk\talk_Mik_98 USRDIR\PackFile\Talk\talk_Mik_99 In the Mika's Arcade Mode files, there exists two unused folders "event98" and "event99". The content of these events is very similar to the 3rd event in Mika's Arcade Mode, but these two events with Carmine and Phonon are unused. Mika has voices for both of these events, but her opponent's don't - and both of these are translated in the English version. It is unknown why these were scrapped in favor of Chaos' event. Mika Arcade Mode Scraps 1 Mika Arcade Mode Scraps 2 Cut Content from Linne's Chronicle USRDIR\se\talk\99story\lin In the "se" folder, there exists a leftover "talk" folder which includes unused voice files from Linne's Chronicle scenario. This folder includes talk files "lin_10349 ~ lin_10365" which are missing from the actual Chronicle folder and are not used. In these voice files is a dialogue between Hyde and Linne, when Linne asks Hyde to accompany her to an arcade. There they try various classic games such as Taiko. However, there is not script file for this event nor does Hyde have any voice files for this event. Linne Unused Content Pieces from Londrekia's Arcade Mode USRDIR\se\talk\99story\lin In the same "talk" folder as Linne's Chronicle leftovers is also voices which seem to be from Londrekia's Arcade Mode. Many of the voices are scattered in the individual character voices, but the file names and the context highly suggests that these belong to Arcade Mode. Although, Londrekia himself has no voices. Londrekia Arcade Mode Clips Hilda VS Londrekia USRDIR\PackFile\talk\talk_Hil_18 Hilda's Arcade Mode is special case and she has events with every single character (Randomly 8 get picked, Hyde and Linne are forced). Exe:Latest has ”talk_Hil_18” folder which has a script and recorded voices for Hilda when she is facing Londrekia. This folder doesn't include Londrekia's voices. Hilda VS Londrekia lnd-ac.png|right|The script file 'Unused BGM' USRDIR\BattleRes\talk\st_bgm Under the "BattleRes" folder, there is another folder called "st_bgm" which contains an unused Chronicle BGM "cs_story_108" as well as written list for all the Chronicle musics. 'Unused Backgrounds' USRDIR\BattleRes\talk\st_bg Under "st_bg" folder, there are four unused backgrounds for Chronicle Mode. *"cs_storybg01_03" which apparently was removed from Linne's scenario. *"cs_storybg06_03" 06 is this case refers to Merkava. Most likely it is supposed to be Licht Kreis HQ from where Lex makes a phone call to Londrekia. *"cs_storybg08_05" which is daytime version of Seth's room. *"cs_storybg09_01" which daytime version of the shrine where Yuzuriha lives. dmine_bg-arcade.jpg|Arcade dmine_bg-licht.jpg|Licht Kreis HQ dmine_bg-seth.jpg|Seth's Room (Daytime) dmine_bg-shrine.jpg|Shrine (Daytime) Navigation Category:Trivia